


Miguel Goes Fishing

by scotgirl



Series: Miguel Alvarez Goes Fishing [1]
Category: Oz (TV), Oz - Fandom
Genre: Adult Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/pseuds/scotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez feels his depression lift, only to have it come crashing back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel Goes Fishing

Day after day, the same shit. Same routine. He glances at the tables full of men playing poker, spades, whatever. Hill and Keller, arguing about whether puppets can be gay; Cyril looks completely confused during this exchange. O'Reily cuts his eyes to Keller, but doesn't speak. Runs a hand through his hair; it's grown out darker after chemo. He feels a twinge in his guts as he looks at O'Reily, a nameless something that makes his skin tingle, and he stops for a moment, head cocked to one side, hand rubbing his abs mindlessly. For a moment, he resists an urge to reach out a hand to O'Reily's shoulder.  
The gray drabness of Oz disappears as he stands looking at Ryan, who suddenly turns, feeling eyes probing him. "What the fuck, Alvarez?"  
He lowers his gaze and shuffles off toward his Pod. What the fuck, indeed?


End file.
